The Brave Little Fighter
by SSB-Episode-Writer
Summary: Parody of "The Brave Little Toaster". Toon Link, Lucas, Falcon, Klinger, and Knuckles are off to find their master feeling they have been abandoned. But can they get to him safely?


This is my next story that is a parody of the Disney movie, "The Brave Little Toaster". Check out the cast of who does who!

Toaster: Toon Link

Lampy: Captain Falcon

Radio: Maxwell Q. Klinger

Blanky: Lucas

Kirby: Knuckles the Echidna

Rob/ The Master: Alan the Hedgehog (me)

* * *

Chapter 1: The Figures in the Cottage

**4KidsTV Production**

**in association with**

**Nicktoons Network**

**Presents**

**an Ian Narver film**

_The Brave Little Fighter_

A bunch of birds fly by as we see trees all around.

**starring the voice of talent**

**Tara Strong**

**Sam Vincent**

**Jamie Farr**

**William Corkery** (the kid that did Tails in Sonic Heroes)

**Dan Green**

**Zac Effron**

Scene begins to get clear as we see a cottage out on a hill. We zoom in on it and go inside as we see the living room. We go into the kitchen and look around as we see old appliances and cabinets. The sun rises up and brightens the house a bit as we go into soem bedroom. After exploring it for a few minutes, we go onto a night stand and see some statue of a man holding some radio in a pouch, Maxwell Klinger. After a few seconds of no sounds, the statue came to life!

"Good morning, good morning, gooood morning!" he said. "That was a billion in one string playing one of your all time favorite tunes," he begans to walk around like he was some interviewer. "As for top news this morning, there's mucking news business in the continent of Playstation! All seriously now a band of renagade monkeys have kidnapped VG's Hottest Model, Stephanie Freedman and are demanding-,"

"Hey what's the big idea?" we hear someone in the background. "I'm trying to get some sleep here."

"Look buddy, I'm doing a broadcast do you mind?" Klinger asked, not feeling sorry for whoever was talking to him. When he was done, a bright light shines in his face. "Hey, not in the face pal! Now let me see, oh yeah, the chimps are demanding," as he continued, the light started getting closer to him.

"I've got a good mind to set your alarm," A huge muscular man run by the camera, Captain Falcon. "Permanently!"

Klinger steps back to the wall as he continues the news bulletin.

"Sorry folks! We're experiencing some technical difficulties, but I'm pretty sure it's something we can handle!" Falcon try to tackle him but Klinger jumps up and hides behind a pillow. "Oh this just in! The violence has bounced up to high! We'll keep you pos-," Falcon punches his head and turns him off.

"Oh can't even hear your own thoughts without all the ruckus going on around here," Falcon sighed as he and Luigi rested on the pillow.

Just then Klinger came to life as he threw the pillow into the air with Mario and Luigi. They on the ground, luckliy the pillow broke their fall.

"Holy Mother of F-Zero, what were thinking?" Falcon freaked out. "You might've broken me!"

Klinger turns on his radio.

"I'm thinking you think too much," Klinger answered. "What we need is some wake up music," Klinger turns on some music and started bouncing on the bed, waking up a kid doll with blond hair and striped shirt, Lucas. "_Oh when it's raining, have no regrets. Because, it isn't raining hard, it's raining wild_!!"

Falcon jumped out of the pillow as Klinger pounces on the pillow. It shook the entire ceiling on the first floor as a huge monster, Boswer, looks around and tries to yawn but ends up blowing a dust. The dust flew up in the air and lands on the ground. It wakes up a red echidna and he looks at the dust. He runs to it and cleans the entire area with his shovel claws. He looks around to see if there were anymore. He smiles and walks away as we go into the living room.

We see a kid doll waking up after his sleep. He was wearing a sword and shield and a green tunic and big cat eyes, Toon Link. He hears the chattering and walks up on the couch. He climbs down the couch as Falcon chases after Klinger. Klinger makes a lot announcements like its some arena.

"Just wait 'til my hands on you!!" Falcon threatened Klinger as Lucas appears form behind the staircase.

Knuckles stops as Klinger and Falcon run by him.

"And how about the Nintendo Cubes?" Klinger asked.

Knuckles rolls his eyes and walks by as Toon Link watches Falcon getting Klinger.

"AH HA!! I've got you now!" Falcon shouted as Klinger runs from the wall and makes Falcon run into it.

Toon Link laughs at this.

"Hey get back here," Falcon runs by Toon Link as he confront Klinger under a coffee table.

"Why you dare come across to fight the greatest swordsman on the land," Klinger uses the antennae from his pouch and whacks Falcon with it. "Do you have any idea who you're dealing with."

"Oh yeah, a total idiot!" Falcon answered.

Toon Link continues to laugh as he looks up and sees Lucas on the staircase. Lucas surfs on the staircase handles (whatever those are called) using the Saturn board (Play Brawl if you know what I mean by Saturn Board).

"If your saber is as loose as your gun," as Klinger continued on, Lucas notices he's heading right for the two. His board changes to a blanket and it engulfs both Falcon and Klinger as Klinger beats the crap out of Falcon, by using the antennae from his pouch.

"Take this! And this!" Klinger said as Falcon started to wince from the whacking.

Lucas is on top of the blanket as he is in the middle of the battle. Toon Link steps aside to Knuckles through.

"Hey what the?" Knuckles gasps when he sees the battle in the blanket heading right towards him. He is taken in as the battle suddenly stops.

"Hey what's going on? What's is going on? Who turned out the lights?" Falcon freaks out like it is some crisis.

"Good morning everyone," Toon Link greets them.

"Good morning Link," Lucas said.

"Hey kid," Klinger comes out of the blanket.

"Salutation," Falcon sang.

Knuckles' feet move around under the blanket. Klinger and Falcon move the blanket as Toon Link helps Knuckles.

"Thanks," Knuckles groaned.

"So what's up today?" Klinger asked.

"What are our instructions?" Falcon wondered as well.

"What do you mean what are we going to do today? The same thing in the last 2000 days, charge!!" Knuckles snapped.

"Charge?" Lucas didn't like the idea.

"It'll be fun," Toon Link tried to cheer him up.

"Fun? I've always like fun! Listen to this, it's a broadcast from the N64 Stadium!" Klinger began making another boring update. "And it's the top of the 9th-," Falcon turns him off.

"I don't understand how chores can be fun," Falcon shook his head.

"It's not suppose to fun, it's work!" Knuckles corrected him.

"I don't like to work without the master," Lucas whined.

"Well okay, if you guys don't want to work, why don't we play a game?" Toon Link suggested.

"A game? What sort of a game?" Klinger asked.

"What are the rules?" Falcon asked.

"There's only one rule: You can't stop 'til the house is clean," Toon Link answered.

Everyone booed at that rule. Toon Link signals Klinger over to him. Klinger walks over and kneals to his height. Toon Link whispers something to him.

"Got ya pal, leave it to me," Klinmger said as he runs up the stairs. "Hang on to your hats Devil Dogs, because the master is going to give a soul injection!"

(I'll skip the song)

As everyone continues dancing, Toon Link notices Lucas looking away, listening to something.

"Hey Shh, quiet! It's Lucas!!" Toon Link points to Lucas.

Everyone stops as they look at Lucas to see what he is listening for.

"A car," Lucas answered softly.

"A car!" Everyone freaks out.


End file.
